Cool On Your Island
by Umi-chan3
Summary: §Complete§ This is my first ever songfic! It's a one chapter quick UmiClef songfic. The song was written and sung by Tori Amos. Please R


*okay. So here's the deal, this is my first songfic. But after reading so many of them I had to try one out so if this is really bad I'm really sorry. The song is called Cool on Your Island and it was written by Tori Amos only the best singer in the entire world and my idol. If any of you are familiar with her work, most recently Strange Little Girls I'm sure you all agree and if you don't then… anyway it is on an album called Why Kant Tori Read and it's extremely hard to find. I've never actually heard the song only read the lyrics so I'm assuming it's a piano solo like many of Tori's other works. I've been wanting to do this for awhile now, and so here it is.* 

*oh P.S. for those of you who don't know Magic Knight Rayearth doesn't belong to me, nor does Cool on Your Island, they belong to the wonderful women of CLAMP and Tori Amos. Oh by the way I love you Agent Orange! (no not the chemical, this is a person, a very special person to anyone who knows what I'm talking about)*

_Italics= Song Lyrics_

Cool On Your Island

            Umi sighed slightly. They had been in Cephiro for a week now, for winter vacation. They still had another week until school began again. She wasn't sure she could wait another week. It was so lonely here. Fuu was out with Ferio in the gardens, and Hikaru was with Lantis exploring the castle. She was where? Here in her room like she had been the past week. 

"Great," she muttered and then decided that she was going out whether she felt like it or not. It was a beautiful night, and she was going to enjoy it. She grabbed her CD player and put the headphones over her ears as she dashed out of the castle and walked down to the shore. She hit play and turned the music up so the only thing it didn't drone out was the gentle waves crashing on the sand. She listened to the beautiful piano solo and heard the sweet voice she had grown so accustomed to hearing. The same sweet voice that sang of the pain she felt now. 

§§§~~~

He watched her from the terrace and knew what she was feeling. He could see her expressions twisted in pain and loneliness. He knew what she felt, he could relate. He had felt the same thing time and time again, every time she left Cephiro… every time she left him. Why didn't he just go down there and tell her? Tell her what he felt, but he couldn't. He wasn't brave enough. Then he saw a tear slip down her cheek, "Umi…"

§§§~~~

She agreed with everything this song was saying. She agreed with everything; she understood. She could relate. Her tears splashed onto the blue CD player, and she laughed weakly wiping them off. She knew the others never saw her like this; they always saw her as invincible, untouchable…

If you don't treat me better 

_Baby I'll just run away_

_Baby I don't know what drives you_

_To play all these silly games_

She just wanted him to say that he loved her. She wanted to believe he did. After all, after the second time she had returned he had spent so much time with her. They had talked and laughed together, shared everything. Caldina even teased him that his new form was for her. But then…Caldina had said the same thing to Ascot. A smile curved on her lips as she dried her tears and looked back to the ocean; she liked his new form. He was taller than her. She laughed and stood; she could hide it and pretend it wasn't there. She could stay her bright cheery self when they were around, for them she would…

_C'mon baby_

_I'm much stronger than you know_

_Sometimes_

_I'm not afraid_

_To let it shw_

"Umi-chan!" Hikaru shouted excited as she jumped on Umi's bed waking her up.

"Hikaru!" Umi shouted pulling the girl down, "You're going to break my CD player!" she had fallen asleep listening to it again. 

"What is with you and this new singer of yours?" Hikaru asked lifting up the lid to the CD player and picking up the CD.

"I just understand what she sings about that's all," Umi smiled and snatched the CD from her. 

"What does she sing about?" Hikaru persisted.

"A lot of stuff," Umi laughed, "Now what do you have to tell me that you had to wake me up so early about?"

"We're going to have a party!" Hikaru laughed, and Umi looked at her curiously.

"So?"

"And we're going to get new dresses! And there's going to be music and dancing and everything!" she couldn't contain her happiness.

"That sounds nice," Umi smiled slightly, "I hope you have fun."

"No Umi _we're_ going, meaning you too," Hikaru informed her, and Umi shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"Oh c'mon!" Hikaru whined, "_Please_ for me?"

Umi sighed, it was better than being alone again, "Okay." She agreed, and Hikaru smiled.

"Great!" she jumped up and began to drag Umi out of her room. 

Umi laughed and shut the door behind her. As they did Clef walked down the hallway. He addressed them, and Umi looked at him wistfully as Hikaru drug her away. He gave her a sympathetic glance, and she looked down…

_When will you wake up_

_I want you more than the stars_

_And the sun_

She sighed, he would never understand, never accept her. 

"Why the long face?" Ascot teased walking beside the two.

"Ask this creation, really, whoever got this idea for a party needs to remember not to tell Hikaru next time," Umi muttered, and Ascot laughed. 

They both knew that she didn't care for him that way, and it was a mutual unspoken agreement to keep it at a friendship.

"I heard that!" Hikaru informed her.

"You were supposed to," Umi retorted, "See you tonight Ascot," Umi said goodbye as Hikaru drug her into Persea's room.

She sighed again and collapsed on Persea's bed as Fuu walked in.

"What's wrong Umi-san?" Fuu asked, and Umi shook her head. This feeling…it hurt so much…

_But I can take only so much_

_Cool on your island_

_Is it cool on your island_

No, she thought, he was the untouchable one. He's the one who's off on his own island somewhere, so untouchable. Even if I could reach him he'd banish me, push me away. A child disturbing his silence, I'm nothing more.

She was thinking when Persea drug her off the bed and into her large walk in closest. She came out blinking at her reflection. The dress she wore looked stunning on her. It came down to her ankles with an extremely short train and had only four spaghetti straps, two on each side, to hold it up. It accented her blue eyes and hugged her in all the right places. Her milky skin looked flawless against the dress' light blue, almost sky like coloring. Her light blue hair matched the dress almost perfectly and it lit up her dark blue eyes. Caldina and Persea managed to pull her hair into a bun before putting glitter around her eyes and putting two navy blue sticks through the bun and curling a few strands of hair that hung down. They put a small silver chain around her neck with a tiny sapphire Dragon attached to it, and then put small sapphire studs in her ears before handing her a pair of navy blue high heeled sandals. When she had them on they handed her a light blue scarf that matched her dress and put it in the crooks of her elbows. She spun around looking at herself in the mirror. She looked stunning, "Wow," she whispered, and Caldina and Persea beamed.

"We're genius' right?"

"Right," Umi nodded and thanked them as Hikaru and Fuu emerged from the closest looking almost as good as Umi.

Hikaru's long red hair was crimped slightly and fell down her shoulders, there were a few pins in it that sported rubies, but that was all that was needed. Her dress came up only a bit higher than her knees and hugged close to her body. There was only one spaghetti strap on each side. Her sandals were slightly lower than Umi's but were deep red almost the color of her eyes. She wore a ruby bracelet and a gold necklace with a ruby Wolf on it.  She was blushing slightly.

Fuu was wearing a long dress that was slightly looser than Umi's but still showed her perfect figure. It was light green and had dark green designs around the trim. Her shoes barely showed, but Umi saw that they were low heels dark green almost black in color. Her hair was pulled into a loose pony tail making it look shorter than normal, and she was surprised to see she wasn't wearing glasses. Contacts, she thought subconsciously, where had she gotten them at? She looked down and saw the only piece of jewelry that Fuu wore was a silver necklace with an emerald Griffin on it. Her eyes were full of love and anticipation of the evening spent with Ferio

"You guys look great," Umi commented, and Hikaru blushed deeper as Fuu gained a blush as well.

"You do too Umi-chan," Hikaru responded, and Umi grinned.

"Arigato."

§§§~~~

As they walked into the ballroom Umi suddenly grew self-conscious. Everyone was staring at the three girls that had just entered, and she could feel Caldina and Persea, (now elegantly dressed as well) pushing them into the room. Quickly Ferio and Lantis pulled Hikaru and Fuu away, and Umi was left alone in the corner looking around.

§§§~~~

He saw her eyes searching the room. He didn't even notice them enter until everyone turned to stare. Then his eyes met her; she was stunning. Everything about her was perfect. 

He watched her look around for something, what was she searching for? She looked so alone, so vulnerable just then. She met his eyes and blushed then looked away. He looked down, why did she always do that?

§§§~~~

She hoped she wasn't caught. Did he notice her? Did he see her now? Did he see in her eyes what she wanted him to understand? She wanted him to, but she couldn't say it, couldn't bring herself to say those words…

_I got a brand new dress babe_

_Could it make you wanna try_

"Would you like to dance?" she looked at the man in front of her and smiled graciously. She didn't know anyone here, but she wasn't about to let that get to her. She was going to enjoy herself, and this feeling wasn't going to stop her. That's what you always say, her mind told her, and she told it to shut-up.

§§§~~~

He scowled at the man. No one should be able to touch her. He then saw the pain in her eyes, the sadness. She could hide it from them, but not from him. He wanted to ask her what it was from, why she looked like that, but she had stopped coming to see him. She had strayed from him, and he wasn't sure why… 

_I guess I didn't want to notice_

_The stars gone _

_From your eyes_

§§§~~~

As the man let her go and the song ended Umi thanked him and got something to drink. As a new song began to play she escaped onto the terrace to look at the night and be alone. Enjoying her solitude she smiled at the stars and took a sip of the juice in her hands…

_C'mon baby_

_I'm much stronger than you know_

_Sometimes_

_I'm not afraid_

_To let it show_

§§§~~~

She was so angelic standing there looking at the sky he almost didn't want to interrupt. Slowly he walked out and cleared his throat.

She turned and smiled at him, "Hello."

"Hi," he said weakly and came to stand beside her, "Why aren't you inside with the others?"

"I wanted to enjoy the night," she said never looking at him, "And the night is outside, not in there, at least for me…"

_When will you wake up_

_I want you more than the stars_

_And the sun_

_But I can take only so much_

_Cool on your island_

_Is it cool on your island_

"Oh," he said softly.

"Why aren't you inside?" she was determined to keep him with her as long as she could.

"I wanted to talk to you," he responded, and her heart fluttered, "You never come and see me anymore. I was wondering what was going on."

She grimaced, "Oh nothing." Just tell me, she begged him subconsciously just tell me that you love me, please. I would do anything, just to hear that. She knew she was just living a fantasy though…

_We could buy an airplane_

_Build a home in the sand_

_You could tell your secrets_

_I could understand_

"Well then…" he turned, but she didn't want him to go…

_But then by the morning_

_Comes crumblin' down_

_And as your leavin'_

_Wait_

"Clef don't go," he turned and saw her pleading eyes, "There is something."

He walked back and put a hand on hers. She looked at their hands for a minute trying to decide what to tell him to make him stay, "I think…" she choked on her words…

_When will you wake up_

_I want you more than the stars_

_And the sun_

"Who's hurt you like this Umi?" he put a thumb to her cheek and pushed a strand of curled hair out of her face, "Who made you so sad?"

_But I can take only so much_

_Cool on your island_

_You're so cool on your island_

_Is it cool on your island_

"I think I'm sad because I've fallen in love, with someone…someone who doesn't love me back," she said quietly, and his heart broke.

"Who?" he whispered, and she smiled at him sadly

"You," she turned and walked back into the room. 

He stood there stunned for a minute, not daring to breathe let alone move. Did she just say what he thought she did? What are you waiting for?! His mind demanded him. Go back and tell her!

He caught Umi's wrist as she walked back into the room, and that intoxicating piano solo filled her ears. He said a spell, and she stared stunned as she heard the familiar music begin to play…

_If you don't treat me better_

_Baby I'll just run away_

_If you don't treat me_

_One day _

_You'll wake up cold_

_Then you'll know_

_You'll know_

_You'll know_

_You love me_

He put his arms around her waist as she spun in his arms.

"Did you do that?" she asked not even realizing their position.

"I took the liberty of borrowing it from your room, and I do know Umi, I do know," he whispered.

"Know what?" she stumbled.

"I know that I don't want to wake up another morning without you. I know that I love you," he whispered and bent in and kissed her.

After a minute of numbness she realized what was happening and kissed him back. They didn't even realize the people in the room cheering for them until the broke away from their world. He had brought her to his island, and she knew he would keep her there, forever in his arms. 


End file.
